


Dressing Room

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Theseus来到Newt所在剧组探班，即兴演讲后，Theseus被Newt拉进剧组化妆间的更衣室。长篇pwp系列 前后更新顺序不定（取决于我什么时候想写什么play）会造成阅读主线剧情障碍 建议目前先当成一般pwp看全系列关键词——abo 娱乐圈au pwp bdsm 名姝另 全文ooc严重
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> 即兴演讲后，Theseus被Newt拉进剧组化妆间的更衣室。  
> No Thing Belongs To Me~

被压在镜子上拔下西装裤扯出跳蛋时，Theseus险些控制不住自己呻吟出声，孕期的Omega总是比平时更加敏感一些，更何况始作俑者没有给他喘息的时间就立刻换上了自己的手指，夹了几个小时跳蛋的甬道分泌出的液体早已浸湿了紧绷的内裤，可怜的T形布料被主人的爱人粗暴地扯到一边，没有阴毛遮盖，少得可怜的布料露出了贞操环的一角，Theseus将视线下移，狭小的更衣室站了两个大男人已经不剩多少地方，仅剩的角落堆着自己的长外套和围巾，自己的黑色西装裤堆在脚边，肉眼可见裆部比其他地方更深的一块让他的感到了下身更为强烈的胀痛，同时随之而来的还有身后更为强烈的空虚感。

“我亲爱的哥哥，哦不，我亲爱的老板，”Newt用空闲的一只手解开皮带拉开自己的裤链，早已完全勃起的阴茎没了束缚后向着哥哥的方向翘着，Scamander家的两兄弟在性事上惊人地相配。

Newt满意地看着镜子里脸色潮红的哥哥随着自己进入的动作倒吸一口气，他将自己整根没入哥哥的身体后又整根抽出，再次进入时碎木压成的木板隔出的小更衣室中响起噗的一声，空气中弥漫着性交和信息素的味道。

“你知道刚刚的你有多迷人，”新晋影帝看着镜子里的爱人，他脸上的表情透露着压抑过的渴求，接近完全不隔音的半公共场合让他羞得耳根都红了起来，白衬衫胸前的部分被孕期分泌的乳汁浸湿，印出两个金属的乳环，“你说，要是你那些下属看到你现在这幅淫荡的样子，他们会怎么想？”

化妆间的门被突然打开，

“诶？这里怎么一股甜味？我不记得我们剧组谁的信息素是甜的啊？”

“谁知道呢？这些个明星不是会掩盖自己的味道的么？”

Newt缓慢地抽动起来，粗大的阴茎在敏感的腺体处缓缓地打着圈磨着，Theseus努力压下几乎抑制不住的粗重的呼吸，生怕被门外的工作人员发现，阴茎被贞操环压抑的痛楚加到加到身后甬道，胸前被冷落的他甚至情不自禁地解开衬衫，双手玩弄着自己胸前的乳头，心中堕落的罪恶感也让他分泌了更多的爱液。Newt在两个人离开，关上门的同时抽出自己的阴茎，突然的巨大落差让他克制不住自己。

Newt虚顶着着穴口的阴茎被冲出的爱液打湿，他从Thesues的大衣口袋中拿出纸巾，收拾好自己后帮Theseus 擦干净下体，高潮后的Omega有些干涩，穴口被蹭到时Newt注意到Theseus稍微皱了皱眉，他放轻手上的动作，替孕期的Omega整理好后他抱住了自己的爱人，

“晚上等我？”

“好。”Theseus回应道。


End file.
